The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, and in particular to an imaging apparatus that continuously captures a plurality of recording images, a method of controlling the imaging apparatus, and a program that causes a computer to execute the method.
In recent years, imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras that capture an image of a subject such as a person to generate a captured image and record the generated captured image have been commonly used. Among the imaging apparatuses, imaging apparatuses equipped with a continuous image capture (shooting) function are widely used.
For example, an imaging apparatus that performs quick image processing on continuously captured images to provide a high-speed continuous shooting function is proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-219319 (FIG. 4), for example). In the imaging apparatus, image data (RAW data) generated by an imaging element are subjected to a correction process performed by a front engine, and the correction-processed image data are supplied to a plurality of back engines, one by one. After being subjected to image processing performed by the back engines, the image data are recorded onto a recording medium in the chronological order of capture. In the imaging apparatus, the plurality of back engines perform image processing to achieve high-speed image processing, which improves the continuous shooting speed. Since the plurality of back engines perform image processing, in addition, the speed of generation of an after-view image (a display image that allows a user to examine an image captured for recording) from the image-processed data (image data for recording) is also improved.